It is known that e-cigarettes emulate tobacco cigarette smoking by producing smoke replacement that may be similar in its physical sensation, general appearance, and sometimes flavor, i.e., with tobacco fragrance, menthol taste, added nicotine etc. In an effort to accommodate the prohibition against smoking indoors in public areas, electronic cigarettes have been provided. Electronic cigarettes allow a smoker to mimic the ritual of smoking while indoors in a public area.
The electronic cigarette is typically a plastic stick that uses a nicotine filter cartridge to simulate the traditional smoking experience. Unlike the traditional smoking experience, however, there is no smoke or tar. Nearly all electronic cigarettes have the shape of a regular cigarette and provide the user with either a mixture of tobacco aromas, tobacco substitutes, or nicotine/nicotine substitutes as replacements for an all tobacco cigarette.
Typically, the e-cigarette is battery-powered. The e-cigarette may be automatically activated by taking a puff. Though some e-cigarettes may be actuated by pressing a button manually. E-cigarettes are generally cylindrical, so as to simulate a real cigarette. A battery portion of the e-cigarette includes a controller and rechargeable battery for providing electrical power. Sometimes, a cartomizer generates an aerosol mist that is a replacement for cigarette smoke.
In many instances, the e-liquid solution has a flavor. The e-liquid solution for producing vapor in electronic cigarettes, may also be known as e-juice or e-liquid, and comprised from a solution of Propylene Glycol (PG) and/or Vegetable Glycerin (VG) and/or polyethylene glycol 400 (PEG400) mixed with concentrated flavors, and optionally, a variable percent of a liquid nicotine concentrate. These e-liquid solutions are often sold in a bottle or as pre-filled disposable cartridges. Myriad flavors which resemble the taste of regular tobacco, menthol cigarette menthol, vanilla, coffee, cola and various fruits, having varying nicotine concentrations are also available.
Other proposals have involved flavorings for use in e-cigarettes. The problem with these devices is that they are not vaporized by a single atomizer, and the flavors overlap each other. Thus, an unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies. Even though the above cited methods for flavored liquid solutions in e-cigarettes meets some of the needs of the market, an e-cigarette with segregated cartridge for selective disbursement of different flavored liquid solutions is still desired.